Des-monotonía
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Todas las mañanas, Gaara toma el metro para ir a la escuela. Todas las mañanas, se encuentra con una persona diferente. [ItaGaa]


¡Hola!

Después de seis meses, he recacido de mis cenizas xD O eso creo yo. Y en esta ocasión, vengo con mi regalo para el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes supremos 3 ¡Itachi Uchiha bebé! :3

Me conozco, y sé que la mayor parte de mis fics aquí son ItaSaso y SasuGaa. Pero ya tiene tiempo que me ha estado picando la espinita de un ItaGaa... ¿por qué? xD Simplemente porque amo esta jodida pareja y es una de las que más hago en el rol, por lo que no puedo permitirme no comenzar a escribir de ellos :3

En fin. No he escrito cosas de fanfics desde hace seis meses por cuestiones escolares, así que probablemente mis ideas y escritura estén algo oxidadas. Sin embargo, ¡estoy de vacaciones! Lo cual es sinónimo de mangas, fanfics y muchooo yaoi :3

¡Fin del comunicado! A leer :3

* * *

 _ **Des**_ **-monotonía**

 **ღ** **~ItaGaa~** **ღ**

* * *

 **[1]**

 **Seiya Nagana**

 _Su nombre es Seiya Nagana. Tiene veinticinco años, y no ha dormido en una semana. Las ojeras casi le llegan a los pómulos, pero se obliga a mantenerse despierto mientras pasea la mirada sobre el primer libro que escribió. Quiere pensar que ha mejorado como escritor desde que empezó, a los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, todo parece indicar que se ha quedado estancado en la superficialidad de las palabras, que no son nada más allá de las de un aficionado._

 _Frunce el ceño ligeramente. Su cabello, negro como brea, le ha tapado el campo de visión. Así que, con el movimiento grácil de un felino, se echa para atrás el flequillo. La verdad es que su futuro jamás fue el de un escritor famoso, se repite mentalmente. Su padre le ha educado para ser abogado, su madre siempre le dijo que así honraría a la familia. Todos sus hermanos son abogados, pero él fue el único que echó a la basura su futuro por perseguir el absurdo sueño de escribir sobre y para el mundo._

 _Ahora papá ha muerto. La injustificada culpa le trepa por la garganta haciéndole sentir que no hizo nada para enorgullecer al hombre que le dio la vida…_

 _Ya es demasiado tarde._

 _A las 7:30 de la mañana, el ruido de las puertas del vagón le indican a Seiya que es momento de bajar. Se talla los ojos, guardando el libro en su mochila y dejando que las puertas se cierren tras de él, alejándolo de mi vista._

 **ღ**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio con bigotes de zorro—. De nuevo vienes distraído, Gaa- _chan._

Todas las mañanas, Naruto esperaba a Gaara fuera de la estación Aoyama para ir juntos a clases. Era parte de su monotonía, algo que habían hecho desde que entraron al instituto.

—Estoy perfectamente, Naruto—contestó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba la correa de la mochila y comenzaba a caminar a la par con el rubio—. Tú siempre exageras—añadió con una ligera sonrisa que borraba todo tipo de reproche que pudiese haber expresado.

Naruto expandió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan grande que sus dientes abarcaban la mayor parte de su cara. El chico siempre relucía como la luz del sol. A Gaara le hacía bien tenerlo como amigo porque siempre le contagiaba su alegría.

Sin embargo, todo ese buen humor se esfumó cuando su celular le anunció que tenía un mensaje nuevo:

 _Uchiha Sasuke:_

 _Gracias por entender. ¿Nos podemos ver otro día?_

En ese momento, su humor se volvió mierda. Y eso no se pudo evitar a pesar del optimismo de Naruto.

 **[2]**

 **Kenji Takahashi**

 _Su nombre es Kenji Takahashi. Tiene veinticinco años, y sus ojos son incluso más rojos que el color de mi cabello. En realidad, a él no le gusta usar anteojos a pesar de que el doctor le recomendó que eran necesarios. En su lugar, prefirió comprarse lentes de contacto. Lleva el cabello amarado en una coleta baja y tiene unas marcas en ambos lados del rostro, que empiezan desde el puente de su nariz y le cruzan los pómulos, dándole una apariencia indudablemente atractiva._

 _Kenji tuvo que tomar el metro porque su motocicleta no arrancó esta mañana. Durante el día, trabaja como profesor de natación en la acuática del centro, y los pequeños se asombran a verlo salir por la tarde con su chaqueta negra y su casco. ¡No pueden creer que sea el mismo chico dulce que les ha enseñado a saltar hacer maromas en el agua con popotes!_

 _Su celular acaba de vibrar. Él lee el mensaje y se pregunta qué debería contestarle a su compañera de trabajo, la profesora Mizuki, que le ha mandado mensajes provocadores durante las últimas semanas. ¿Sería bueno hacer uso de su fachada ruda y mandarla a la mierda, o dejarse llevar por su personalidad amable y rechazarla, de nuevo?_

 _De cualquier forma, la mujer tendrá que esperar un poco más por su respuesta. Las puertas del vagón se han abierto, y Kenji debe buscar algo para desayunar._

 **ღ**

—Llevan más de cuatro meses así, Gaa- _chan_. Se está volviendo monótono y tóxico—dijo Naruto. De sus ojos azules brincaba una chispa de advertencia y regaño. Por su euforia, cualquiera podría creer que su bebida tenía una fuerte dosis de alcohol, aunque en realidad era sólo un frapuccino—. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías cortar todo con él. Bórralo del celular, de tu mente, ¡de tu vida! No necesitas quedarte a practicar basquetbol sólo por él, ¿sabes? ¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso, _ttebayo_?!

Otra rutina de ese par, era ir todos los viernes a _Middlemoon Café_. Naruto odiaba el café; Gaara era más de té, pero ambos disfrutaban del frapuccino de té verde con leche de soya.

—Te diré algo—repuso el pelirrojo, arrasando perezosamente su voz a través de la boca con aliento a té. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una pizca de ironía, como si estuviera burlándose de sí mismo—. Creo que el amor es algo que la humanidad inventó para no avergonzarse de tener sexo: un vínculo falso que justifica deseos más allá de la reproducción. No queríamos vernos más salvajes que los animales.

El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Tal vez, pero tú eres parte de la humanidad, ¿no? Y lo estás buscando en una persona que no te hará bien. ¿O qué? ¿Estás justificando a ese _teme_ por buscar contigo sólo sexo? —se echó para atrás con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza —. Cielos _,_ Gaa _-chan,_ te complicas mucho la vida, _ttebayo_.

Gaara frunció el ceño, miles de arruguitas se formaron en el puente de su nariz.

—Dime qué harías tú. ¿Qué harías si por primera vez, la persona que te gusta te hace caso, pero solamente busca… eso?

—¡Fácil! Tendría sexo—exclamó el rubio, lo suficientemente alto para que las personas de la mesa de al lado se le quedaran viendo como si le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo—. Mira, personas hay muchas, y lo que pase después ya será otra cosa…—se calló de pronto, sabiendo que estaba sus consejos a la persona menos adecuada para seguirlos. Se tranquilizó y tomó de su bebida, Gaara tenía los ojos entrecerrados, lidiando con la maraña de pensamientos de su cabeza—. Pero tú no eres yo. Cuando te interesa alguien, eres muy frágil. Y si aceptas… vas a terminar enamorado irremediablemente de él. Solamente saldrías perdiendo tú.

—Lo voy a sacar de mi vida.

Aquellas palabras salieron mecánicamente de su boca. Quizá sólo lo dijo para darle a Naruto cualquier respuesta. En realidad, la mente del pelirrojo sólo divagaba en un único pensamiento _: "No me importa perder la virginidad con él. Me importa perder el corazón por él"._

 **[3]**

 **Natsuo Yamaguchi**

 _Su nombre es Natsuo Yamaguchi. Tiene veinticinco años y pertenece al clan más importante de los Yakuza. Un hombre de su calibre debería conducir su auto negro de último modelo, pero está tomando el metro. ¿Por qué? Su cabeza está en la mira, y si no se cuida, en cualquier momento quedará reducido a cenizas._

 _Sin embargo, el hecho de que deba pasar desapercibido entre la gente no es excusa para no tener clase. Lleva puesto un elegante traje negro, entallado lo suficiente al cuerpo para arrancar los suspiros de cualquier mujer. Bajo éste, la piel de su cuerpo exhibe un tapiz de tatuajes de dragones y códigos samurái. El cabello negro, atado en una coleta, arranca toda formalidad, pero conserva increíblemente la elegancia de una pantera sigilosa y mortal._

 _Está en camino a encontrarse con los socios de su padre. Deben reunirse para organizar la estrategia que utilizarán para acabar con el enemigo. La última vez, quedaron en que usarían a un doble. En cuanto los rusos le vuelen la cabeza al pobre desafortunado, aparecerían ellos para cobrar cuentas._

 _El padre de Natsuo le ha enseñado bastante de honor, pero quizá la empatía en su corazón la heredó de su madre. Siente impotencia por no poder evitar que alguien muriese en su lugar, sin embargo, ¿qué puede hacerse? Tal vez actuar rápido, aunque eso no garantiza que no haya bajas._

 _Quién sabe si las cosas marcharán bien. La verdad es que, a pesar de tener destreza en ello, a Natsuo no le gusta usar armas._

 _A pesar de todo, él se ve relajado. La niña que va sentada a su lado casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el tren se detuvo, y amablemente Natsuo la ayudó, para luego bajar en la estación Kurama, justo a las 7:30 de la mañana._

 **ღ**

—¿Es un diario?

—No. No lo es. Dámelo ya.

—¿Es sobre Sasuke? Déjame leerlo.

Gaara siempre fue un desastre en clase de deportes. Naruto, por otro lado, corría como una liebre. Por más que el pelirrojo fuera tras él, jamás lo iba a alcanzar en esta vida. Sin embargo, se esforzaba por hacer el intento. No quería que su amigo viera ese cuaderno, y no es que no le tuviese confianza, pero…

Naruto se trepó a un árbol. Esperaba que ningún profesor los fuese a ver, aunque a aquellas horas de la tarde tal vez la mayoría ya se había marchado, así que comenzó a pasar las hojas del cuaderno, esperando ver algo interesante.

—¿Quiénes son estas personas, _ttebayo_?

—… No son… esas personas—confesó el pelirrojo, y cuando Naruto miró a Gaara, juró que era la primera vez que veía su rostro pintarse de un color tan rojo que parecía un tomate maduro—. Es una persona.

 **[4]**

 **Yuusuke Hayashi**

 _Su nombre es Yuusuke Hayashi. Tiene veinticinco años y es un asesino serial. Sin embargo, su apariencia es la herramienta perfecta para que nadie sospeche de él, porque ese rostro apuesto, el cabello negro, las ojeras y los ojos color rojo carmesí, le brindan la apariencia del hombre perfecto: ese que sale en televisión, el que es la estrella de las cámaras. Lleva una camisa azul arremangada hasta los codos y unos jeans azul oscuro, casual como si fuese a dar una caminata por un parque o a admirar las extrañas obras de un museo de arte contemporáneo._

 _Todos los días toma varias estaciones del metro, siguiendo el modus operandi del viejo Chikatilo. Sólo que, a diferencia de este último, Yuusuke tiene encanto. Puede persuadir a muchas más víctimas que el ruso a que le acompañen a casa (o a cualquier lugar donde pretenda asesinarlas). Su precisión con el cuchillo y para manejar los químicos la debe a las enseñanzas de su padre, un reconocido médico forense que llevaba más de tres años bajo tierra._

 _¿Por qué asesina? Tal vez se deba al placer enfermo que le causa la sangre. Solamente así consigue eyacular._

 _Quizá se golpeó la cabeza cuando era niño, o lo suyo era un problema de nacimiento._

 _Probablemente no ha visto a alguien interesante (además de mí, sólo hay mujer mayor y unos cuantos hombres de cuarenta años), así que Yuusuke decide sacar un libro de su mochila y leer hasta que el tren se detiene en Aoyama, donde él baja para transbordar y buscar nuevas víctimas._

 **ღ**

—No lo estoy acosando—confesó Gaara en voz baja.

Naruto iba a su lado. Karura, la madre del pelirrojo, le había pedido a su hijo que invitara al rubio a cenar. La calle estaba sola, por lo que se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de los grillos entre las plantas.

—Pero…

—Sólo escribo sobre él… es más, ni siquiera es sobre él…

—Pero a ti…

—Son ideas mías sobre el tipo de persona que podría ser. Es una forma de matar el tiempo en el tren…

—Pero, Gaa-chan, tú…

—Todo termina cuando él se baja del vagón. No intento seguirlo, ni averiguar su nombre, ni mucho menos acercarme…

—¡PERO TE LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Casi no pasa, lo sé. Pero cuando alguien te llama la atención, esa persona te gusta, _ttebayo_.

—No me gusta…

Naruto se detuvo para encarar a su amigo. Gaara recordó ese capítulo de Bob Esponja donde Bob descubre con placer que Calamardo ama las cangreburgers.

—Ignoraste la presencia de Sasuke todo el día por intentar darme tus explicaciones sobre ese sujeto. ¿Puede haber otra prueba mejor, _ttebayo_?

 **[5]**

 **Tooru Minami**

 _Su nombre es Tooru Minami. Tiene veinticinco años, y no sabe cómo decirle a su novia y a sus padres que le gustan los chicos. Tal vez lo ha sabido desde siempre, pero su familia y amigos siempre vieron en él al chico ejemplar y eso es lo que él se empeñó en ser. Tooru se graduó como el mejor de la generación de Ingeniería Química de la Universidad de Tokio. Se consiguió a una linda novia con la que justo hoy cumple cuatro años de relación. Sin embargo, todo marchaba bien hasta que esta mañana, su madre le preguntó si está pensando en casarse con Mina y darle nietos. Aquella pregunta plantó dentro de su complicada cabeza la semilla para un gran dilema._

 _Pero tal vez hoy, y justo ahora, no es un buen momento para pensar en cómo confesarle a todos que, durante toda su relación, jamás ha podido conseguir una erección con el cuerpo de Mina. Por eso, Tooru prefiere leer "Un mundo feliz", pues le ayudará a distraerse un poco y estar fresco durante su cita._

 _El tren se detiene y él aguarda un momento. ¿Qué está esperando? No lo sé, no pude notarlo. Esa pregunta siguió rondando por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo después que él abandonara el vagón._

 **ღ**

Cuando Sasuke intentó besarlo, una avalancha de imágenes se estrelló en la cabeza de Gaara. La primera fue el mensaje de Naruto, que en letras mayúsculas le advertía "NO VAYAS"; la última, y la más larga, fue la de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tan atractivo y misterioso que podría ser cualquier persona.

—No—espetó.

Al parecer, tal confesión era la última cosa que esperaba escuchar Sasuke Uchiha, pues detuvo el camino a los labios del pelirrojo y le miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú sólo me prestas atención en las sombras.

Como haciendo honor a las palabras del taheño, una ráfaga de aire sacudió con fuerza los árboles que flanqueaban las escaleras empedradas de aquella solitaria calle. La noche era alumbrada por farolas y la luz de luna. Sasuke se quedó callado, sin decir mentiras, pero tampoco refutó el argumento de Gaara.

—En realidad, no harías mucho por mí, ¿verdad, Uchiha? Te aterra que los demás se enteren de esto.

—¿Por qué sacas eso ahora mismo? Estás aquí, ¿no? Aceptaste.

—Yo te lo dije desde el primer momento—repuso el pelirrojo—. Dejé en claro que tú me gustas. Incluso antes de decírtelo, jamás mostré otras intenciones además de que me gustas-

—Tú me gustas también.

—¿Y para qué te gusto? ¿Para probar? —Gaara empujó a Sasuke por el pecho, quitándoselo de encima, pues estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del moreno y los barandales de la escalera—. Vete a la mierda, Uchiha.

—¡Oye, Gaara! —exclamó el moreno al ver que Gaara iba muy en serio con eso de marcharse. El pelirrojo ya había bajado hasta la mitad de las escaleras—. ¿A qué estás jugando? Tú y yo sabemos qué es lo que quieres.

El taheño se detuvo y encaró a Sasuke. El contorno oscuro de sus ojos incrementó lo filoso de su mirada.

—¿Sabes qué quiero? Que pares de buscarme. Desaparece. Si lo que buscas es que alguien te confirme si eres gay o no, estás tratando con la persona equivocada.

Y luego de tal sentencia, continuó su camino a casa, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Arriba en el cielo, las nubes no tardaron en regar la ciudad de una lluvia que duró toda la madrugada.

 **[6]**

 **Naoto Saato**

 _Hoy no tomé el metro. Estoy resfriado y tuve que quedarme en casa. Sin embargo, justo ahora Naoto Saato está rumbo a la estación Kurama. Parece un joven normal que ronda los veinticinco años. Es apuesto, y lleva unos jeans gastados con una sudadera roja. Pero bajo sus ojos, rojos como las luces de una avioneta durante la noche, carga unas grandes ojeras, producto de la tortura que le supuso pasar seis meses en una clínica de rehabilitación._

 _Naoto comenzó a drogarse a los quince años, luego del divorcio de sus padres y que su madre, drogadicta e inestable, lo llevase a vivir a uno de los barrios más deplorables de Tokio. Se pasaba la vida durmiendo en las calles, durante el día buscaba dinero para comprar más drogas. Incluso, formó parte de una pandilla callejera durante un año._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando el hermano de su padre le encontró. Por alguna extraña razón (a palabras de Naoto), su tío siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, y cuando dio con ellos, usó todo su dinero para rehabilitarlos y ayudarles a salir mamá no recibió muy bien el tratamiento; murió al décimo día en la clínica._

 _Por su parte, Naoto sí logró recuperarse. Manejó el duelo mejor que su tío, quien después de todo le siguió apoyando. Ahora va en camino a presentar un examen de admisión a la escuela. Tiene miedo, pero aun así quiere retomar el rumbo de su vida._

 _Me hubiese gustado ver a Naoto bajar del vagón del metro._

 **ღ**

Naruto llegó a casa de Gaara a las cinco de la tarde. Tal parecía que no había asistido al club de ramen, pero sí le trajo a Gaara un ramen instantáneo de pollo, alegando lo bien que le haría a su estómago el caldo caliente.

—No estoy enfermo del estómago, Naruto. Tengo gripe—había dicho Gaara, entre estornudos. Pero el rubio seguía convencido del efecto curativo de la sopa.

—No quiero escucharte hablar más sobre ese _teme, ttebayo_ —exclamó el rubio, sentado a sus anchas sobre la cama del pelirrojo—. Mejor dime, el chico del metro, ¿cómo es?

Gaara le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Leíste mi libreta. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Ah, pero ahí tienes muchos personajes, y no los leí todos, _ttebayo_ —se quejó el rubio—. Además, ¿no se supone que es una persona diferente cada día?

El taheño soltó un pequeño suspiro. Decidió no mirar a la cara a su amigo mientras describía a aquel chico.

—Mide como 1.72. Cabello negro atado en una coleta. Ojos como el color de mi cabello. Tiene una marca en ambos lados de las mejillas y… creo que tiene alrededor de veinticinco años.

—¿Su nombre?

—No lo conozco.

—¿En ningún lado lo tiene escrito?

—Naruto, si tuviese una placa ya la habría visto—se interrumpió para estornudar—. Y no puedo verle el nombre bordado en los calzones. Además… no es como si quisiera saberlo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque si sé su nombre, ya no podré inventárselos yo.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Piensas escribirle historias para siempre? Te gusta, ¿no? ¿Cómo no te va a importar su nombre?

—…. ¿Por qué dices que me gusta?

—No sé si te has dado cuenta. En el metro un punto de tu vida conecta con el de montones de extraños todos los días. Pero no se vuelven especiales hasta que te percatas de ellos. Y tú, en vez de acercarte a él para que dejen de ser extraños, prefieres escribirle historias como si todos los días te toparas con diferentes personas y no con él—el rubio se echó a la boca el último pedazo de chocolate que había estado comiendo—. Claramente te aterra acercarte y terminar decepcionado de nuevo, pero te gusta tanto que siempre te sientas en el mismo lugar del vagón.

Gaara no supo qué contestar ante eso.

 **[7]**

 **Shougo Ichijou**

 _En su tiempo, Shougo Ichijou tiene veinticinco años. Sin embargo, ha viajado diez siglos en el futuro. De donde viene él es uno de los mejores samuráis del Emperador, pero en plena batalla se metió donde no debía, y un agujero de gusano lo arrastró hasta nuestros tiempos, donde hay menos árboles y más enfermedades volando en el aire._

 _Tiene aquí alrededor de seis meses, pero está adaptándose bastante bien mientras busca una forma de regresar a casa. Obtuvo ayuda de una pareja de hermanos que son lo suficientemente jóvenes para que la idea de un viajero del tiempo no les pareciera el invento de un lunático._

 _Shougo todavía teme usar el tren bala, pero ha decidido aprender a viajar por su cuenta en metro. Además, obtuvo un empleo temporal como guía en el museo de la Historia del Japón Feudal, que está saliendo de la estación Kurama. Hoy es su primer día, y aunque está algo nervioso…_

—Hola.

Por un larguísimo segundo, el corazón de Gaara se hizo tan grande que no le cupo en el pecho y se le fue a la garganta. No recordaba haber sentido antes una emoción tan intensa, por lo que le costó trabajo recobrar la compostura.

El joven de cabello negro le miraba, un poco inclinado hacia él. El color de sus ojos era fantásticamente único.

—Ayer… me sorprendió no verte aquí—dijo. En todo el tiempo que el pelirrojo llevaba escribiendo sobre él, jamás imaginó en cómo sonaría su voz. Pues bien, ahora sabía la respuesta: era tan profunda, grave y tan amable que los finos vellos de la nuca se le erizaron—. ¿Está todo bien?

Gaara dejó pasar varios segundos antes de contestar, no por ser grosero, sino que sus cuerdas bucales no lograban acomodar sonido de su voz.

—Ah, sí… estoy bien. Ayer estuve enfermo y me quedé en casa.

—Ya veo…—Contestó el joven. Hasta entonces, Gaara volvió a reparar en su apariencia: pantalones negros y camisa azul marino arremangada hasta los codos. Su flequillo se le escapaba de la coleta, dándole un aspecto casualmente hermoso a su rostro—. Me alegra que estés mejor… El viaje se sintió diferente sin ti…

—¿Sí?

A Gaara le pasó por la mente la terrible idea de que el pelinegro se hubiese dado cuenta de que escribía sobre él. ¿Qué iba a decirle entonces? Gracias al cielo, el vagón estaba a nada de llegar a la estación Kurama.

—Sí, verás… yo…

—Esta es tu estación, ¿no? —interrumpió el pelirrojo cuando las puertas del metro se abrieron.

El muchacho se vio desconcertado, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría en la cara. Pasó la mirada del pelirrojo a la salida, y nuevamente hacia Gaara.

—Ah… sí—casi por instinto se levantó, colgándose la mochila en el hombro para salir. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, se giró sobre sus talones para encarar al aturdido pelirrojo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió.

 **ღ**

Su celular no había parado de vibrar durante todo el día. Lo apagó durante clases y de camino a casa, para que Naruto anduviese preguntando por nada. Fue hasta entrada la noche que lo prendió y un montón de mensajes de Sasuke Uchiha llenaron su buzón.

" _¿Piensas dejarlo así?"._

" _¿En verdad no volverás a hablar conmigo?"._

" _¿Gaara? Piensa bien las cosas"._

" _¿Hay otra persona?"_

El pelirrojo presionó una tecla y borró todos los mensajes. Fue más fácil de lo que hubiese esperado, quizá porque estaba divagando nuevamente, y reprochándose de nuevo por no haberle hecho al joven de pelo negro una sencilla pregunta: _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 **[8]**

 **Seiichi Ishida**

 _Él probablemente se llame Seiichi Ishida y su voz es la más amable del mundo… quizá sea porque él ni siquiera es de este mundo. Viene de un lugar al cual nuestra tecnología todavía no puede hacernos llegar, a un billón de años luz._

 _Siempreha sentido una tremenda fascinación por los misterios más allá de su galaxia, en especial, por el Planeta Tierra. Así que decidió formar parte del escuadrón encargado de infiltrarse y obtener información. Mandaron a cien infiltrados por cada continente, que se esconden tras la apariencia de humanos comunes._

 _Él está en el grupo encargado de investigar en Japón. Tomó es aspecto de un varón de veinticinco años de edad, cuando en realidad cuenta con más de un billón de eones. Usa el nombre de Seiichi Ishida porque fue el primero que escuchó en cuanto llegó a la Tierra; su nombre real es imposible de pronunciar por los humanos._

 _Él está sentado frente a mí. Le sorprende (y a la vez encuentra fascinante saber) que nuestra especie aun usa formas tan primitivas de transporte, pero debe aparentar que forma parte de nosotros… Él me está mirando, y en cualquier momento me hará explotar el corazón porque conozco su secreto…_

Gaara dejó el lápiz cuando sintió que sus manos no escribirían más lo que el cerebro les dictara. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, se obligó a mirar al chico, quien desvió el rostro en cuanto sus miradas conectaron, producto de algo que Gaara no supo que era nerviosismo.

Luego, el moreno volvió a encararlo.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi—dijo él, con esa voz y con esos labios. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, reteniendo ese nombre en su memoria—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas tú?

Gaara le rogó que el tono de su piel, de por sí pálido, no se viera tan colorado.

—Sabaku no Gaara.

Itachi sonrió. El pelirrojo jamás creyó haber visto a alguien con sonrisa tan encantadora.

—Encantado.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron en la estación Kurama, pero Itachi no se levantó. Tal vez ni siquiera se percató de ello, y cuando Gaara quiso hacérselo notar, el joven le interrumpió.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Eh?

—Es decir… ¿quieres acompañarme por un café? Hay una cafetería cerca de la siguiente estación donde venden unos dangos muy buenos… Por tu uniforme, sé que tienes clases, pero… ¿Quisieras ir?

—Estaría mal si un estudiante de diecisiete años acepta salir con un hombre de…

—Veinticinco—completó el moreno. Dejó pasar algunos segundos; para entonces, las puertas del tren ya se habían cerrado y estaban moviéndose en dirección a Aoyama—. Creo que tienes razón, lo entiendo. Pero siento que debo insistir.

El pelirrojo pocas veces había pasado por ese tipo de experiencias. Se podría decir que era un novato en el amor a pesar de que estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años y de toda la maraña de problemas que pasó con Sasuke, así que ahora mismo no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Se preguntó cuáles eran las intenciones del joven, y entonces recordó a su rubio amigo, repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que jamás tendría una respuesta si no tomaba los riesgos que implica el averiguarla.

Al final, el pelirrojo no se hizo mucho del rogar. Itachi y él bajaron en la estación Aoyama.

Naruto tendría que perdonarlo por abandonarlo en la escuela, pero Gaara no cambiaría aquella decisión ni en un millón de años. Aquel día; es decir, aquella mañana, en el café _Middlemoon_ , conoció a Itachi Uchiha, un chico que jamás habría podido crear con su propia imaginación.

 **[9]**

 **Itachi Uchiha**

 _Él se llama Itachi Uchiha. Tiene veinticinco años recién cumplidos, y es completamente real. Lleva su cabello, negro como el ébano, atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos rojos pueden atraparte a su voluntad con una sola mirada, pero son suaves y amables que, en realidad, es un placer caer ante ellos. Las ojeras en su rostro le dan una apariencia única y misteriosa; él dice que la gente siempre le pregunta por ellas, y que a veces aquello le hace sentir incomodo, así que no le gustan tanto. Sin embargo, yo creo que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él._

 _Se graduó hace tres años como médico veterinario. El año pasado, abrió su propia clínica para mascotas junto con su amigo de toda la vida y socio, Kisame Hoshigaki, a una cuadra de la estación Kurama_

 _Le encantan las costillas, los dangos y el té de limón. Se podría decir que son sus alimentos favoritos. Aprendió a tocar el piano a los seis años, pero siempre le interesó más el violín, y, como Kenji Talahashi, era el mejor en natación durante su periodo de adolescencia. Además, pertenecía a un extraño club escolar llamado Akatsuki, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, cada uno raro y único a su manera._

 _Tiene un hermano menor por el cual daría su vida. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que decir de Itachi con respecto al amor. Ninguna chica puede creerle cuando él les dice que no está interesado en ellas, y sus relaciones pasadas fracasaron porque su padre insistía en que trajese a una alguien a casa. Al final, él siempre terminaba harto de fingir que sentía algo y terminaba con ellas._

 _Todas las mañanas él debe tomar el metro para llegar a su clínica. Ahí es donde lo conocí; el lugar en el que irremediablemente me fui enamorando de él, incluso después de enterarme de que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha._

 **ღ**

—Ese día había discutido con mi padre por la mañana. Estaba molesto conmigo por abandonar a Izumi, así que, como castigo, no me dejó usar mi (propio) auto. Tuve que tomar el metro, mientras mi cabeza me acosaba con la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué no logro sentir interés en nadie? Entonces, levanté la mirada y te vi sentado frente a mí, con ese rostro tan despreocupado viendo el correr del paisaje por la ventana. Eras la primara persona que veía con un color de pelo tan rojo, y con los ojos verdes contoneados de un negro intenso.

Ahí estaba. Mi respuesta. No había logrado sentir algo por alguien porque todavía no te conocía.

Tardé bastante tiempo aparentando normalidad. Discretamente, te miraba escribir en esa libreta, preguntándome qué era lo que te tenía tan enfrascado y creyendo que yo estaba satisfecho con sólo mirarte. Sin embargo, el día que no estuviste me hizo encontrar el valor necesario para romper esa monotonía y preguntarte tu nombre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
